


Когда быкам пришла “звезда”

by Cerber_Ursi, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [5]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II, Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerber_Ursi/pseuds/Cerber_Ursi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Последнее стадо Аписов удерживает оборону против обложивших их враждебных оборотней - до тех пор, пока по их душу не приходит кое-кто ещё.
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Когда быкам пришла “звезда”

В воздухе вспыхнул чертовски знакомый алый овал - и десяток Аписов-стражей перехватили на изготовку алебарды, приготовившись к новому бою.

В сущности, все в стаде давно понимали, что их положение незавидно. Проклятые волки уже почти окружили их, заставив спешно перекрыть все входы в убежище, какие только удалось найти; остался лишь один, неподвластный их силе, узкий, пропускающий немногих за раз.  
Теперь Аписам было уже попросту некуда бежать.  
Снаружи целыми стаями кружили Гару. Временами кто-то из них пытался прорваться внутрь - и стоило хоть чуть-чуть пролиться крови, как в глазах волка вспыхивала ясно видимая дикая ярость. Он вцеплялся в жертву, точными попаданиями раскалывал кости - так, что острые обломки разрывали кожу - и выгрызал целые куски плоти. Каждый, кто подходил слишком близко, мог быть немедленно отброшен прочь молниеносным ударом. И, если Апис был не в силах побороть Гару, его сознание вскоре тонуло в боли, когда волк вырывал из груди быка ещё живое сердце.  
Даже больший страх внушали немногочисленные Гураали. Они входили степенно и неспешно, казались обманчиво-неповоротливыми - до тех пор, пока у них на когтях не вспыхивало жаркое пламя. Удар - и шкура минотавра прогорала насквозь, а ноздри хищного оборотня дразнил запах заживо прожаренного мяса. Коготь вонзался в артерию - и гейзер кипящей крови вырывался наружу. Тяжёлая лапа ломала Апису руку - и пламя охватывало рану, превращая кость в хрупкие угли. А один из медведей, спасение от которого всем Аписам показалось почти что чудом, своим громовым рыком прорывал саму Умбру, заставляя воздух вокруг себя вспыхивать тем же адским огнём.  
Но даже встречая столь сильных врагов, Аписы всё ещё не сдавались - и зорко сторожили вход, готовые обрушить свою силу на каждого, кто осмелится напасть.

Алый овал задрожал, его очертания на долю секунды словно бы смазались - но вновь стали чёткими, когда из него навстречу стражам шагнула высокая рыжеволосая девушка.  
\- Ха. Тёпленькая встреча, - она вскинула руки, между которыми - каждый из стражей готов был в этом поклясться - тут же зазмеился электрический разряд.  
\- Эфиритка, - тихо пробормотал один из них.  
\- Ты ввязалась в чужую войну, человек, - пробасил другой. - Уходи, и мы сделаем вид, что не видели тебя.  
Девушка чуть склонила голову набок, буркнула вполголоса:  
\- Во имя всех потомков Санктуария, так Первичные вас ещё и даром речи наделили… Впрочем… это всё равно мало что меняет. Nova!  
Последний возглас слился воедино с могучим ударом грома.  
Яркая, как взрыв звезды, вспышка ослепила Аписов - и сияющее кольцо, словно бы сплетённое из миллиардов молний, пронеслось сквозь их сомкнутые ряды. Отдельные разряды слились в сплошную цепь - молнии прыгали с одного быка на другого, и по стаду словно бы пробежала крупная дрожь, когда мускулы каждого из них сжались, словно в конвульсии. Кто-то попытался шарахнуться назад - но споткнулся, неспособный управлять своим телом, и с размаха врезался мордой в камень. Несколько долгих секунд каждый из них мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как медленно, сквозь звон в ушах и дрожь в теле, к ним возвращается утраченное было сознание.  
Чародейка приготовилась повторить заклинание. Один из Аписов успел было собрать в могучий кулак бушующую ярость, метнуться вперёд, почти достать эфиритку своей алебардой - но новая вспышка заставила его промахнуться и пропахать мордой землю, а электрический разряд, казалось, на долю секунды остановил ему сердце. Другие, почти парализованные ударом тока, бились в агонии, неспособные даже вдохнуть - пока от колдовской молнии в их жилах спекалась кровь, иссушенные глаза трескались, а хребты ломались, не в состоянии уже выдерживать вес их некогда могучих тел.  
Оставалась лишь пара мучительно долгих секунд, прежде чем третий удар Новы стал для Аписов ударом милосердия, повергнув тела в прах, а души навеки воссоединив с Гайей.

...Волшебница шла неторопливо, порой даже позволяя себе минуты передышки. В конце концов, для таких, как она, подобные монстры - всего лишь животные, заражённые влиянием Лорда Ужаса.  
И раз за разом в её руках вспыхивала Нова, отправляя десятки и сотни Аписов к праотцам.  
А дух убитого дьявольской армией Вирта придерживал открытым алый портал, ожидая, пока та, кто дала ему шанс обернуть в свою пользу силу Куба Хорадримов, не вернётся из своего необычного, но чертовски важного крестового похода.


End file.
